


Comfort

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Backrubs, Comfort, F/M, Flash Fic, Flufftober, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Flufftober day 2. ComfortThere's a difference between "functional" and "comfortable"
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Series: Promptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Today felt like a fluff day.   
> Have some Zasha! You can read it as platonic or romantic or both and it's set at some point before things went downhill in Paris.

"You took a really nasty fall," Zolf said. 

"And you fixed it," Sasha retorted. "I'm good to go." 

Zolf sighed. He reached out slowly and awkwardly patted her arm, his hand lingering. 

"You're functional, yes," he said. "But there's a world of a difference between that and being comfortable." 

"I don't need comfort, Zolf." 

He frowned and gently pushed her towards a chair. 

"Just sit down and let me do this," he insisted. 

He could feel her wanting to protest. Her whole body was vibrating with it. But she went along, sitting down and even taking off her jacket without him having to insist. 

She looked small like this. Not exactly vulnerable, but it felt like she removed more than just a physical layer. 

Eventually, Zolf stopped hovering and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly, and keeping the pressure light. 

She tensed, but she didn't flinch. 

He started gently rubbing circles on either side of her neck with his thumbs, sliding over the fabric of her shirt. 

When she relaxed into his touch, he added a bit more pressure, rubbing over her shoulders and digging into the knots under her shoulder blades. 

Kneeding and rubbing the muscles of her back and shoulders proved to be surprisingly soothing to Zolf as well, loosing himself in the repetitiveness of the action. 

"Comfortable?" he eventually asked, easing the pressure, but not stopping yet. 

She hummed something that sounded a lot like purring and leaned back into his touch. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comfort [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415397) by [bunpods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce)




End file.
